


Another Love.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: They had both individually decided that they were not going to mention what was developing between them. John found himself attracted to the german, but it was just that, right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been contemplating wether or not I was going to write this story since I'm not really a superb writer. I've never written anything slow burn before so bare with me. I'm posting the first chapter now (I know it's a bit short but oh well) the next will be out soon. Tell me what you think in the comments please, I'd love some feedback since I'm pretty new to this whole fanfic stuff! :)

 

He sat down in front of his flat screen tv in his empty Manchester apartment. He’d been living here since the whole breakup happened. John had an injury, meaning he wasn’t able to travel with the squad to Germany. It sucked, It really did. He hated not being able to be apart of the squad helping them out. Especially the way the game was turning out. Otamendi getting sent off and conceding two penalties wasn't the best start they could've had luckily the game ended 3-2 to City, thanks to an amazing free kick from Leroy and a last minute goal from Raheem. 

His eye caught Leroy on the screen. Thinking back to the free kick he scored, an absolute beauty it was, he couldn’t deny that. Cracking a smile when the german scored it, knowing Leroy would be gutted that he wasn’t able to celebrate that strike properly. The camera was on the former Schalke player filming him as he made his way into the crowd of home fans, giving his jersey to a girl in the crowd. John watched him carefully, he would never admit it out loud but the cameras didn’t do the man any justice. The man had a way to him in real life, graceful and elegant, both on and of the pitch. The younger man made everything look so easy when he had the ball. In training people would up their performance levels to try and match his. The way he played football almost irritatingly well. John would never admit it to his face though, the man had a big enough ego as it was.

They both joined City at the same time, and whilst John found it pretty easy getting along with the other boys, Leroy had found it harder. It was a mix between not knowing the language that well and him closing himself off. After a few months the younger man had started to come out of his shell more, joking around and turning into the Leroy they all knew and loved. They had a similar sense of humour and the same youthful rebellion to them, which Kyle hated. 

They once decided to sneak out at one am in search for somewhere to have a drink, instead they’d gotten side tracked when they’d seen the empty hotel pool, where they'd been staying. He’d dared Leroy to jump in, not thinking the german had it in him, surprised when he made a run for the illuminated water. They were in the pool for about 45 seconds when they’d heard a staff member coming down the corridor. Running away as quickly as possible, nearly getting caught. He lived for moments like that, those adrenaline rushes you get when you’re doing something you’re not supposed to, almost getting caught. Yeah he loved it, they made him feel like a teenager again. He pulled up his phone from his pocket, opening his phone messages.

 ** _Stunning._** he typed out. No, It sounded way too serious. He quickly added, **_Stunning goal. Shit celebration._** Send.

He waited a couple of minutes seeing the three dots appear.  **_What do u know about celebrations?_ **

John smiled. He’s getting quicker with the comebacks, John thought, he’s learning. 

**_Ouch_** He typed out pretending to to be hurt, knowing Leroy would see right through it.The german reminded him of his friends from back home. They were only a year apart. Kyle was different, he was older and had his life together. He had a beautiful family that he obviously loved and cared for. John needed Kyle in his life, to keep him in check and to tell him off when he was being a dick. Despite all that the 28 year old was far from mature, he still had a childlike side to him, and the reason they'd pretty much instantly clicked. He knew he could talk to Kyle about anything, relationship problems, football stuff, anything, but sometimes he just wanted to let loose and not think about the consequences.

That was when he could hear Kyle’s dad voice come. He knew the older man only wanted to look out for him, stopping him from getting in trouble. It was at times like those John really missed the lads from back home, missed getting pissed on a friday night until he could barely stand, him and his friends getting into a stupid squabble at the pub almost resulting in a fight. Not giving a shit about what might be written in the press the next morning. Being a normal twenty four year old not having to worry about his professional career and the public's opinion.

The german had that in him, maybe not the fighting bit, but he had the youthful stupidity and carelessness that he had. The man didn’t care about others opinions about him. John found himself more and more in and around him after the his break up. He would text his teammates in their whatsapp group, asking if they’d want to go out, get a few drinks with the motive of then hitting the club and finding a girl he could take home. Leroy almost always said yes, along with some of the other boys. In the end, it always ended up just the two of them In some top club in Manchester, sharing some cigarette they’d been offered by a girl at the club, hiding behind the dumpsters as if they’re still in 6th form.

John scrolled up reading the previous text that had been sent a couple of weeks ago. The englishman smiled to himself thinking back to the memory. About two weeks ago they’d gotten high on this couch, where he was sitting right now. Listening to some vinyl record, John couldn’t remember what it was, just that it was a really good one. It had been the day after his ex and her family had sold the story about their break up to the press. John had had paparazzis following him all day and lies being spread about him online. All he had wanted to do, came the night, was to take his mind of of everything that was happening. Kyle had invited him to stay at their place, he loved Kyle but the last thing he’d needed was to be reminded of what a fuck up he was. So instead he’d texted Leroy to come over, asking him to bring something strong, to take his mind of the shit storm unfolding.

They’d talked about smoking weed before, he brought it up once when they'd been drunk. If Kyle had found out what they’d been up to that night in his apartment, he would’ve probably had a brain aneurysm, going on a rant about what if Pep found out, what if this got out to the public, it would end his career blah blah blah. It had been a one time thing and John had really enjoyed it. They had stayed up late talking about absolute nonsense, laughing at absolutely nothing. John forgot about everything that night, it was just him and a friend enjoying themselves, for that night only he felt like a normal twenty four year old. He’d woken up the next morning laying on the sofa, Leroy fast asleep on his chest. He pushed the man off to go take a shower and when he was out the apartment was empty, left with only a text from Leroy that said. **_Had to go get ready for a meeting._** Everything suddenly resuming back to normality.

John scrolled back down to the latest message. He felt himself typing,  **_Knew you’d score._ ** Clicking the send button. A few seconds passing, he felt his phone vibrate.

**_Knew u’d be watching_ **

An unfamiliar feeling setting in his stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 am in the morning when he walked into the locker room. John had been one of the first people in this morning, due to him having his own schedule since his injury. He was usually the only player in by this time. He was about to change into his training gear when he heard one of the showers running. The boys all usually rolled in at around 8 am on mondays and he hadn’t met any of the other boys in the canteen.

He walked towards the showers, curiosity getting the better of him. As he was getting closer he could hear silent moans echoing through the silent locker room. At this point John admits he probably should’ve turned around and gone back, but for some reason he didn’t. Maybe because he could guess who the noises belonged to. He recognised that voice almost straight away. Still that did not stop him from going to check, the german clearly wanting to be heard.

He didn’t know if his teammate was trying to play a prank on him, highly unlikely, in all honesty he didn't care. Something in him just wanting to get a look at the man in the showers. Leroy knew his schedule, everybody knew it because he constantly moaned about how early he had to be in. So he knew, Leroy knew he would be here. Maybe he wanted to get caught, maybe he wanted John to see him in all his glory. To evoke a reaction from the defender. Why? he did not know.

They’d gotten close to crossing the line between friends and something more, but never done anything. All those drunken nights in the clubs, getting close to each other, dancing, faces only an inch apart, breathing in his scent. He’d always blame it on his drunkenness, everybody got touchy feely when they were drunk, craving intimacy. But he wasn’t drunk now and he couldn’t explain why he still craved the man’s touch.

He continued walking until he saw the dark slim figure in front of him, facing the wall. Water running down the germans locks, down his naked back. One hand furiously working it’s way up and down his shaft, while the other rested on the wet tiles on the wall. John admitted, he’d always been curious of what it’d be like to hold another man’s cock, but he’d never in a million years thought he’d find himself in a situation like this. Not absolutely hating the view in front of him.

The obscene sounds of wet skin to skin contact mixed with quiet whimpers and moans fill the corners of the room. Sending shivers down his body, making his own cock twitch in his joggers. John found himself not able to look away from the scene in front of him as something compelled him to walk towards the man stood under the rain of water.

Leroy noticed the footsteps coming closer, already aware of who they belonged to. The german too far gone to stop his motions John couldn’t see Leroy’s face but he was pretty sure the other man was smiling. He had John where he wanted him.

He got of on it, John thought, he liked people watching, liked the attention. He couldn’t blame him. If John looked like him and had a body like that, he would also not be afraid of showing it of. He made his way to the where the boy was standing head thrown back, one hand still working his cock and the other one moving to his chest, completely gone in his own pleasure. Leroy turning his head slightly to his left to check who the spectator through his heavy eyelids. Not reacting, which confirmed John’s theory, he wanted this. They locked eyes with each other as John came closer, neither of them daring to look away, he definitely got off on this.

John pressed his body against the forwards back not caring about getting himself and his clothes wet. They’d never been this close before, this intimate. He reached for Leroy’s cock, taking it in his hand. He didn’t know where this sudden bravery came from. It felt strange holding a cock that wasn’t his at first but he quickly got over it when he heard the beautiful moans coming from the younger man’s throat. He could definitely get used to that. Leroy relaxed into his touch and pressed himself back against John’s hips, where his now hard cock rested. Sending another wave of pleasure to the englishman’s erection forcing a low groan from the centre back. Neither of them wanting to back down at this point, there was no stopping or thinking back. Whatever game this was neither of them wanted to lose.

Leroy took that as an opportunity to grind himself back, once again, against the John’s leaking erection. John feeling a another breathy moan escape his lips. He couldn’t let the german win. He tightened the grip on the base of Leroy’s throbbing cock, slapping it a few times against the forwards hard abs, earning him whimper from the german.

“You like that, eh?” He said into the other man’s ear with a lust filled tone, slapping it a few more times before retreating his attention to the flushed head. Sliding a thumb over the slit feeling the slick precome between his fingertips. He took the head between his thumb and finger, and started massaging it. Earning some more low moans from the german who started thrusting up into his hand seeking more friction. He was desperate, John thought, desperate for his touch, no, he was craving it.

John had never before been in a situation where he’d found himself wanting to pleasure another man. And John thought, if it had been any other person in standing in front of him he probably would’ve turned back and texted Kyle about it but there was just something about the man standing in front of him that intrigued him, he told himself.

He’d never really been attracted to men and considered himself straight. He’d never really had the opportunity to think otherwise after being in a relationship for twelve years with a woman, he had always just assumed he was straight. He knew how to handle a cock, it wasn’t rocket science, he was actually quite good at it. He had had his own for 24 years and watched enough porn to know the right techniques. He never thought he’d be jerking one of his teammates in the shower at the early morning hours. Yet here he was, wet and horny with a hand wrapped around his friends cock.

John mumbled some encouraging words in the germans ear as he slid his thumb over the 23 year olds slit and then continued to work his way up and down his shaft with a steady rhythm. He had never seen Leroy like this, emerged in pleasure and on the verge of cumming. Whatever game they had been playing before, had ended. The brunette was at his mercy, he was in control now.  He looked at Leroy, his cheeks were flushed, eyes were shut and one of his hand now grabbing John’s ass from behind, pulling him closer. The other finding a way to John’s hair, pulling at the short strands. He was a pre orgasmic mess, a beautiful mess. John never wanted to get this visual out of his head. He wanted it to last forever.

The sped up the rhythm of his motions. Leroy threw his head back, leaning against John’s shoulder. John raised his free hand and put it around the younger man’s throat. Fingers tracing the bottom of his jawline, finding his pulse point, feeling his heartbeat quickening under his touch. The rhythm he had going, completely gone, feeling the germans climax building up. It wasn’t going to be long now, John pressed his neglected cock up against Leroy’s naked ass thrusting against him, at the same time working on Leroy. He just needed friction, not caring if he came in his pants, not even embarrassed about how much he wanted it.

“I’m gonna cum” Leroy said barely audible over the noise of the shower and the whimpers and groans. John wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Fuck” John whispered in his ear, his hand twisting and turning moving up and down the shaft. “Come for me” the tone demanding as he felt Leroy’s breathing escalating. He quickened the pace even more as Leroy thrust his hips up to meet John’s hand, now chasing his orgasm. “Good boy” John whispered. Which sent the younger man over the edge, his beautiful moans filled the room as he shot his white load all over the englishman's fist.

After a couple of seconds the younger man turned around for the first time watching him closely. Eyes raking over John’s wet clothed body, stopping at the outline of cock. He laced his fingers under the waistband of his joggers and boxers, pulling them both down at the same time. Finally freeing his throbbing cock. John was looking at Leroy as the younger man took his cock into his hand and started to return the favour. They were standing only an inch apart, John could feel Leroy’s breath on his skin, sending him shivers down his spine. The boy met John’s eyes, daring him to look away, biting at his bottom lip. Seeing the effect he had on him.

It took every fiber in his body not to pin Leroy against the wall at that moment. Slamming both their lips together kissing the breath out of him whilst humping his thigh until he eventually came all over the germans stomach. Instead he just stood there staring into the pair of chocolate eyes and plump pink lips in front of him, wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around his cock. John knew he wasn’t going to last long, already feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

“Leroy” He managed to let out, ment as a warning but sounding more like a beg.  He braced the wall with one hand in front of him, not really trusting his knees not to give in. After a few more thrusts from his teammate, shot his load over himself and Leroy fingers.

It took him a couple of minutes to regain his composure. The slight realisation of what just happened slowly creeping in. He looked back to check where the other man was, surprised to see he was still there, drying himself off and then wrapping a towel around his waist. Leroy was just about to walk out as he turned around and looked at him.

  
“Thanks bro” He said disappearing into the locker room, leaving John alone in the showers. He let out a scoff, you’re welcome  _bro._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this escalated pretty quick, I know it says slow burn and it's going to be (in a way). I just wanted to get the story going haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this smutty chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

After the shower incident they had both individually decided that they were not going to mention what happened that morning, pretend it never happened. Which John was completely  fine with, it was just a one time thing, helping a teammate out, no biggie. That was what he was trying to tell himself at least. Not mentioning the sleepless nights jerking off to the mental image of Leroy Sané cumming into his fist. 

They were in Dubai for their annual training camp. They had landed late yesterday, everybody had been too tired to do anything other than going to their rooms to get some sleep. Today they had had their first training session in the scorching Dubai sun and after dinner some of them had retreated back to John’s room to hang out and play some FIFA. John was feeling a bit tired but he decided not to be a bore and allowed some of the lads to come to his. Kyle, Raheem and Oleks where bickering about who Raheem’s next opponent was going to be, since he won the first round.

John was laying on the bed with one hand behind his head and the other scrolling through his instagram explore feed, occasionally dropping a like on a fit girls picture. “What about her?” He said turning the screen towards the boys, who were lounging on the sofa in the corner of the room. On the screen was a long haired blonde girl posing in a bikini in front of what looked like, a beach in the Maldives.

“Yeah, she’s fit” Kyle said, not bothering turning to look at the phone screen, way too busy playing Oleks on Fifa. “Cheers.” He said slightly irritated that they weren’t giving him attention. He did let them hang out in his room, the least they could do is look at him, John thought.

“Is she really your type?” He heard Raheem say as he took John's phone from his hands. The smaller man’s brows furrowed. “Are you just scrolling through and liking every girls picture that you see?” John shrugged, he didn’t see the problem in that, one of them were bound to drop him a dm. “That’s sad man” Oleks nipped in from where he was sat at the sofa.

There was a knock on the door and Raheem made his way over to open it. John shot him a confused look. “It’s just Leroy, I texted him earlier.” Of course it was, John thought, of all people. The german entered the room with his eyes glued to his phone, texting. John looked at him from where he was laying on the bed. He looked tired, the jetlag had clearly gotten to him. He realised he'd been caught staring when he saw those brown eyes staring back at him. John quickly averted his gaze away from the german afraid that the others could figure out what was going on. Leroy looked around the room searching for a place to sit, every seat was taken so he took the seat on the bed, next to where John was sitting.

“What’s up?” He said, addressing the room. 

“Well, I’m winning this game” Kyle said confidently as he was about to take a corner. The ball didn't go past the first defender and Kyle silently swore to himself.

“You’ve jinxed it now, look” Raheem said as Oleks was on the counter attack, he dribbled past Kyles defenders, shot the ball past the goalkeeper and scored the equaliser. Oleks flied up from his seat celebrating in front of Kyle.

“Fuck me, this is so scripted this! Absolute Bullshit!” 

“Nah mate, you’re just shit” John said earning a laugh from the other boys. 

“I’m here for two seconds and you’re already losing” Leroy continued.

“First of all I’m not losing, It’s 2-2” Kyle started

“You’re gonna lose” Oleks said smugly.

“Second of all, John, don’t you have instagram posts to be liking” Kyle said taking his eyes of the screen for a split second. Which resulted in Oleks slotting in the 3rd goal making it 3-2. Kyle threw away his controller. The room erupting in laughter as the final whistle blew and Oleks started celebrating.

They had a couple of rematches after that, Oleks winning both of them. Raheem had gone back to his room 20 minutes ago, and John was kinda hoping the other ones would follow suit. As if on cue Kyle admitted defeat and closed down the xbox, announcing that he’d be leaving.

“I think I’ll head back as well mate” Oleks followed.

“You coming Leroy?” Kyle asked the german, who was concentrated on his phone. He had made himself comfy on the bed, laying on his side facing John.

“Yes, I’m coming” He said, his gaze never leaving his screen, not making any effort to leave his spot. Kyle looked at John with a look that said ‘ _ You want me to drag him out?’  _ John appreciated that his best friend always tried to look after him. He knew how much John hated when people overstayed their welcome, it was one of his biggest pet peeves actually. He probably would have taken Kyle up on the offer if it had been anyone else. But It wasn't and for some reason, he didn’t mind Leroy staying. He couldn’t say that to Kyle though without it sounding strange, so he opted with a  _ ‘It’s fine, I’ve got this’  _ look. Kyle gave him a nod and him and Oleks left. 

“You tired?” John asked breaking the silence. Somehow John was still on his phone liking pictures of random instagram models.

“Not really” 

“You look it” 

“Charming” Leroy said, finally looking up from his phone. The activity on englishman's phone catching his eye. “Didn’t know you had a thing for bimbos” Leroy blurted out, probably not meant to have sounded as salty as it did. Still John found himself smirking at the sound of what some may have called jealousy.  

“Yeah, I get off on huge fake tits” John gestured with his hands, earning a chuckle from the man laying beside him. 

Leroy lifted himself up, still on his side, leaning on one elbow. He looked at John more intensely, that smirk he always did formed on his lips. John had a feeling already knew where this was going. He could feel Leroy inching closer to him, the tension in the room was slowly building.

“What else gets you off John?” The younger man asked with a playful tone. Moving his hand to rest on Johns thigh moving it up slowly and dangerously close to his crotch. John looked at the man laying beside him. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, this thing between them shouldn’t be happening. Yet, John found himself unable to divert his gaze from the younger ones. Leroy knew the effect he had on him, he could clearly see the bulge already forming in his pants. He would be embarrassed if he didn’t know Leroy enjoyed this just as much as he did.

“Tell me what you want John” He whispered in his ear with a raspy voice that was full of lust. John was incredibly turned on. His erection already straining in his boxers. John placed a hand on the side of Leroy’s face. His thumb tracing his cheekbone, down to his lips. Slowly pushing down his bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Leroy closed his lips around his thumb, working his tongue around it sucking on it. John let out a shaky breath, feeling his cock growing harder in his sweatpants.

John let out a breath “Fuck”. Leroy moved on to his lap, straddling his thighs. John’s hands found their way onto Leroy’s  thighs, moving them up and down and then to his back feeling every inch of him, wanting him closer. He moved his hands down to Leroy’s ass, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him closer. Leroy took the hint and started grinding down on his clothed dick. He could feel the germans erection on his as he was grinding himself down, desperately trying to find some friction. Their faces were only millimeters apart, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to make a move for the kiss. They stared into each others eyes their foreheads and noses touching. Sharing breaths as they sought friction, grinding their clothed cocks together.

John couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted the germans lips on his, he craved it. He leaned in, closing the small gap between, them finally tasting the other man’s lips. It was everything he had imagined it would be like and more. The kiss started out slow and careful like he didn’t want to scare him away. Asking for permission if what he was doing was okay. He knew he previously had had the mans cock in his hand and made him cum, but this was different this, more intimate. Leroy moved his hands to the side of his head, deepening the kiss, clearly craving more. He licked at his bottom lip asking John for permission to slip his tongue in. He surrendered quickly and let Leroy gain access to his tongue. John's hands abandoned Leroy’s ass to tug at the man’s shirt wanting it gone. Leroy took the hint and removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it to the side. He then quickly went back to kissing John not wasting a single second. His hands were now roaming Leroy’s defined muscles. Everything about the man in front of him was perfect. 

The longer it went on the more filthy and sloppy the kiss got, both of them incredibly hard in their pants. Their erections bumping together as they humped each other. They were moaning into each others mouths only stopping to catch their breaths. John felt like a teenager again. Making out with a bird on his bed while his parents were downstairs. The only difference now was that he was a grown man making out with his teammate on a hotel room in Dubai, with their manager only a few rooms away.

A moan escaped the younger man making John’s cock twitch in his pants. He wanted to hear that again. No. He needed to hear that again. John pulled away from the kiss earning an almost silent whimper from the other man.

“You ever sucked anyone off before?” John asked, gone in his own pleasure and an ever growing hard on in his pants, he felt bold enough to ask it. “I mean you don’t have to, I just thought-” He stopped when Leroy made his way down the bed, settling between John’s legs. He looked at him with both of his hands making their way under John’s shirt. John quickly pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere to his right. Leroy’s fingers then made their way to his waist band. John lifted his hips so that the german could pull his joggers and boxers off. John’s hard cock sprung free from his boxers and rested on Johns hip. Precome was already leaking form the head from all that grinding earlier. Leroy looked at it with hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips and started to leave kisses all around his crotch area avoiding any contact with his cock.

Leroy’s then finally hand made it’s way to the erection, and when he took the cock in his hand, John couldn’t help himself but let out a low moan. Leroy reacted to it and started to work his thumb over the leaking head. Drawing more moans from the centre back. After what felt like ages, Leroy lowered his head down and started licking his sensitive head. John couldn’t tell if the man was a really good tease or if he was easing into it, because it was his first time giving someone a blow job. He didn’t want to say anything so he decided just to clench his fists into the bedsheets around him. It took every last bit of his will power not to thrust his hips up. Leroy noticed John’s agony and smirked at him. Oh, he was definitely doing it on purpose John thought. He lifted up his hips slightly from the bed, craving something more. 

“Easy” Leroy said, as he placed kisses around his inner thighs. He pinned his hips back to the mattress and finally took him in his mouth. He started slowly, working his was down. Firstly focusing his attention to John’s sensitive head, earning moans from John, then he swallowed John down inch by inch, his eyes locking with John’s eyes. He moved his way up and down the shaft sucking and licking his cock. The sight alone could've made John come then and there. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” John heard himself say, Leroy hummed in response sending waves of pleasure across his body. He moved his hands from the bunched up sheets, to make their way into Leroy’s curls. Holding him there. The german’s movements were becoming more and more sloppy as John started to move his hips chasing his orgasm. He was so close he could feel it. He tapped Leroy’s cheek as a warning, but he didn’t move away. He had his eyes locked with John’s and seeing his eyes flutter and the beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, sent John over the edge. He shot his load into the germans mouth. Leroy didn't even flinch, he swallowed every last drop of it. Filthy, John thought, he loved it.

He placed his fingers under Leroy’s chin lifting him up to meet his lips. Leroy laid himself on top of John, to his side, legs tangled together, they laid there making out for a while. John had his arm around Leroy tracing patterns on his arm. He tasted himself on Leroy’s tongue. He had so many questions about what was happening between them, questions about everything, but he didn’t want to answer any of them now, he didn’t want reality to catch up just yet. 

He had almost forgotten about Leroy’s erection when he felt it press onto his hip. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at the man beside him. 

“Touch yourself” John said, his voice coming out more demanding than what he intended it to. It didn’t seem to bother the german as laid on his back, pulling his own pants down freeing his neglected cock, finally. He did as he was told and took his own cock in his hands and started stroking it. The noises and moans he let out would’ve made his cock hard in an instant, if it hadn’t been for the orgasm he had less than two minutes ago. “Good boy” John said.

Leroy bit his lower lip, spreading his legs wide, putting on a show for John. He threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes and let out a few more moans, giving into the pleasure. “You have no idea how pretty you look” John said for the second time that evening. Leroy smirked his hand still working it’s way up and down his shaft. John reached over with one hand and started to massage Leroy’s balls. Earning him a couple of swear words in german. “I-I’m close” He heard Leroy say. John reached a finger down making it's way in between Leroy’s cheeks. A finger ghosting his entrance. That sent Leroy over the edge, he started cumming, eyes glued shut and sweat dripping from his forehead, only making his skin glisten. The sight he was seeing and the noises he was hearing would be engraved in his memory for a very long time.

Leroy was spent and exhausted, trying to regain his breathing pattern. John reached over him and picked up the shirt he threw away earlier and wiped the cum off Leroy’s toned muscles.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They both looked at each other and the absurdity of the situation slowly dawned on them, suddenly they both started laughing. They knew the situation they’d gotten themselves into was weird but John didn't care and Leroy didn't seem to either. Maybe they didn’t have to talk about it, maybe this could be their thing, John thought, he liked that. Their secret.


End file.
